Nonvolatile memory arrays can be used to store digital data. Sense circuitry connected to the memory array detects the state of resistive devices within the memory array and sends these measurements to external circuitry for communication and processing. The processing of the digital data may include performing a number of logic operations.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.